The present invention relates to ratcheting tools and adapters and, more specifically, to ratcheting tools that have ratcheting mechanisms along with adapters having self-locking capabilities.
Screwdrivers, socket-drivers and other hand-held tools are often utilized to insert, remove and/or adjust fasteners by rotating the fastener for proper positioning of the fastener with respect to the items. In order to ease rotation of the fasteners, the tools often include ratcheting mechanisms which enable the tool to apply a force to the fastener when the tool is rotated in one direction, and to allow the tool to rotate freely without applying a force to the fastener in the opposite direction.
Often when using such ratcheting mechanisms, the mechanisms are designed so that the specific tool is locked within the ratcheting mechanism. During various operations, the locking and unlocking (i.e. securing and removing) of the tool within the ratcheting mechanism must be done quickly and easily and, must sufficiently hold the tool or work piece in the ratchet during operation. For example, during surgical procedures, the operator of the device may be working in confined areas, where it is also important that the tool or work piece is securely held within the ratcheting mechanism.